1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing expansion cards in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system usually includes expansion cards, such as sound cards, video cards, graphics cards, etc., for enhancing the capabilities of the computer system. The expansion cards are often mounted to a computer casing of the computer system with screws. However, using screws to attach the expansion cards is laborious and time consuming.